


As You Were Now

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	As You Were Now

This is the day you’d been waiting for your entire life.

Ever since you were a little girl, you’d imagined marrying your Prince Charming - the man that swept you off your feet and showed you what love was really about. Although you had friends that had given themselves to a man they loved, or sometimes a man they didn’t, before marriage, you had decided to wait. It was what you wanted.

For a while, you didn’t think that day would come. Failed relationship after failed relationship left you wondering if the day would ever come. No one wanted to wait. No one understood why you insisted on waiting. And then Spencer came along. He didn’t care. Whatever was comfortable for you was all that mattered to him. Your geeky, lanky knight in shining armor. Did he fit the traditional version of a knight? No. But that didn’t matter. Spencer made you feel special, loved and perfect just as you were, so when he got down on one knee, you’d said yes before he even got the question fully out of his amazing, rambling, wonderful mouth. 

Now you were seconds from walking down the aisle, your mother and father by your side, giving you away to the man you loved. This was worth the wait. 

—-

After the ceremony, during which time you both shed an inordinate amount of tears, you arrived at the reception and danced your first dance to Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Then you both cried some more. As you swayed back and forth in each other’s arms, you eagerly anticipated the moment that you’d be able to finally give yourself to him. You’d waited so long for a man worthy enough and you’d finally found him. 

Maybe your mind should’ve been more on the reception - your attention turned toward your loving guests, delicious food and amazing music, but you just couldn’t keep your mind from drifting to thoughts of your husband. You did take everything in - it was your big day after all - but you definitely found your mind drifting toward the lacy, white lingerie you’d picked out, wondering how he’d react to finally being able to be with you in that way. 

When the reception finally died down, you stepped into your limo, hand-in-hand with the man you loved more than you ever thought possible and made your way to the hotel where you’d spend the night before leaving on your honeymoon the next day.

After checking in, blushing glances shared between you at the front desk, you headed up the elevator toward the honeymoon suite. There was no one else in the elevator, so you leaned against his chest, listening closely to his heartbeat and then it hit you. Spencer was going to see you. What if he didn’t like what he saw? What if the sex wasn’t what you both thought it would be? Every what if on the planet flew through your head and in an instant you went from excited to nervous.

Spencer slid the key into the lock and pressed his lips to the side of your neck. It brought a shiver straight up your spine, but it wasn’t the kind you anticipated. The door swung open and you backed up into the beautiful suite, breathing heavily as his lips made their way from the side of your neck to your cheeks, nose, and lips. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world,” he whispered, his mouth hovering centimeters from yours. “How does it feel being Mrs. Spencer Reid?”

“Amazing,” you said truthfully. The feeling of being his wife entered your mind and the nervousness faded away for a second, until it came back with full force as quickly as it had left. “How does it feel having a Mrs. Spencer Reid?”

“Like a long time coming. I finally found you.” Why were you nervous? He was literally perfect. Why wouldn’t your body cooperate? 

Gently, Spencer backed you into the bed, his lips and tongue ghosting over you collarbone. Out of nowhere, you felt your body start to shake. Something must’ve escaped your mouth, or maybe he’d tuned into the fact that you started to shake because your husband stopped dead in his tracks. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Are you okay?”

He pushed up and placed his finger under your chin. “I don’t know. I’m just…I’m really nervous.” You felt your whole body heat up and not in the way you would’ve liked.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight if you’re not ready,” he said quietly. He kissed your forehead and pulled away, smiling. “Do you think you can put a finger on why you’re nervous?”

Spencer sat next to you on the bed, his arm slung limply around your waist, while you tried to examine the moment. Marriage, or any relationship based on lies, wouldn’t last, so you told him the truth. “I guess I’m just afraid that after all this time you might not like what you see, or we might not be compatible sexually, you know? It’s probably a stupid assumption. You’ve never given me a reason to think anything like that, but the thoughts just dawned on me all of a sudden.”

“It’s not stupid,” he said. “If that’s the way you feel then that’s the way you feel, but I can assure you that I will love every inch of you, no matter how big or how small, no matter how taut or how soft, for the rest of my days. Your body is the least of why I love you.” Sucking in your lip, you managed a smile. You just weren’t ready. “As for compatibility, love is more important than chemistry in my opinion. Do you love me?” 

“More than anything.”

“Do you find me attractive?”

You blushed. “Very.”

“Then whenever you are ready, we’ll be fine.” You leaned in to kiss him softly. He started to reciprocate and then pulled away. “Not tonight. No pressure.”

“Are you sure?”

When he nodded and kissed your forehead again, you felt a sense of relief. He was really okay with not having sex tonight. You were still disappointed for yourself, but he was okay, which made the whole thing so much better. “Go get changed and then we can cuddle in bed for a while before we go to sleep.”

With a weight lifted off your shoulders, you went to get changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. When you finished, Spencer was already dressed in a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt with the covers of the bed pulled back so you could jump in with him. Leaning against him, you relaxed while he slowly combed his fingers through your hair. “Okay, so what was your favorite part of the day?” He asked.

“Our first dance. Definitely.” The joy that overtook your heart made your smile a mile wide. “It was everything I ever imagined as a little girl. What about yours?”

“Our first dance runs an extremely close second, but for me, seeing you in your gown as you walked down the aisle with your parents was probably the best for me. I’d had some nerves as I was getting ready this afternoon, but as soon as I saw you walking down the aisle like an angel on earth I knew everything was going to be okay - that you were the woman I wanted to spend my forever with.”

As Spencer spoke, you started to cry. Nearly twenty minutes later, your nerves had completed subsided. You had no idea why you’d been so nervous, but as you thought about maybe moving forward with what you’d originally wanted to do, Spencer began to yawn. There was no pressure, right? So you decided to mold yourself to the front of his body, breathing in steadily and letting it out until your breath had begun to sink up. “Tomorrow night?” You asked, giving his hand a light squeeze as your eyes began to close.

“Anytime you want. Whenever you’re ready.” He kissed the back of your neck, his nose sliding gently up your spine and into the back of your hair.

With his continued reassurance, you both drifted off to sleep, your breath sunk up as one. Sex would wait, or it wouldn’t. When you were comfortable, it would happen. Until then, there were other ways to be close to your husband - as you were now.


End file.
